


In Which Dave Is strange and Sollux is generally confused

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nerdiness, Romantic Fluff, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dave you weirdo, kanaya you fucking champ, nerds, nerds are nerds, oh my god guys, they're such fucking lightweights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tipsy nerds are tipsy and definitely tipsy in the wrong place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dave Is strange and Sollux is generally confused

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE WHY NOT.  
> Have cute davesol dorks being pale and red with each other  
> And also being tipsy and cute  
> Because fluff  
> K bye  
> *absconds the fuck away from here*

"DV. What the fuck are you doing?" Sollux squinted at his roommate, rubbing his eyes and looking at the other man. Dave was sitting on the floor with a plate of what looked like bread, in his boxers and a hoodie left unzipped to show off a leanly toned chest. 

"What do you mean?" Dave raised an eyebrow at Sollux as the nerd scowled at him in confusion. Offering the coding genius a piece of bread. 

"Banana bread?" He offered. Sollix laughed a bit. Shaking his head before he went over to one of their cabinets and retrieving a bottle of wine. It was just some commercial brand. 

"Why just eat banana bread when we can make it classy as fuck." Sollux' drowsy lisp made Dave chuckle faintly as the guy grabbed a couple mugs and plopped down next to Dave. 

"Y'know. I like you more when you're actually well rested and caffeinated. You're much more agreeable." Dave took the bottle of wine and opened it as Sollux shrugged and chewed on his banana bread. 

"No headache." He tapped his temple and took the offered mug of wine before Dave poured some for himself. 

"You still never told me why you're sitting on the floor eating banana bread at-" Sollux checked his phone. "-midnight." He raised an eyebrow at Dave, who was munching away thoughtfully between sips of cheap wine.

"Existential crisis of course. I mean. Dude. What the fuck. People are always saying. 'oh what's the meaning of life hur dur'. There is no meaning man..... Humans are just the first race dumb enough to look for one. It's fuckin screwed up man." Dave shrugged, red eyes trained on one of the cabinets across from him. Studying the swirls of the light wood as Sollux tilted his head against the cabinet he was leaning on, stretching his long pj-pant clad legs out in front of himself and fixing the edge of his tee shirt. 

"Oh fuck you." He muttered after a long moment of silence. 

"I know right. Fucking trippy." They both finished their wine off at the same time and Dave was soon pouring them more. Sollix scowled at his next slice of banana bread. 

"God I hate your sorry ass for making me think of this shit." Sollux grumbled as he swirled his wine around in his mug. 

"Well. Someone should come sit and drink wine with me on the floor being all gloom and doom for once. It gets boring doing it alone eventually." Dave yawned. 

"Still man. You suck. I was just content with my damn coding and glad to have my stupid ass brother and my softie of a dad. And now here I am thinking about the endless fucking abyss on earths fucking doorstep and in all its goddamn windows and just. Fuck you." Sollux elbowed Dave before they both ended up Dowling their wine at the same time. 

Over the next half an hour they finished two bottles of wine and were lying on the floor giggling.

"Okay. But what if they came down and they're just like. Yo. Fuck you. Pluto is a planet too." Dave cackled. Sollux errupted in explosive laughter.

"Just, one of them grabs a dude, looks at his shoes. WHATRE THOSEEEEEEE." Sollux practically roared with laughter. His comment slurred and punctuated with giggles. The jokes were stupid as fuck. But pleasantly tipsy and lying on the kitchen floor? Funniest shit ever. 

"Or wait- wait-" Dave waved a hand in the air and nearly smacked sollux in the face. His words stopped by his laughter. They were both practically in tears. 

"One of them just looks at us. And then just-" he flipped Sollux off with both hands before both of them had to clutch each other so they wouldn't hurt themselves. Which meant that the top of Daves head ended up pressed against Sollix' chest as the taller man gripped Daves shoulder and laughed loudly. Head back and tears in his eyes. 

"Then they're just like #fuckthisshitimout!" Sollux gasped through his laughter before melting into hysterical giggles and clutching onto Dave. Who was practically sobbing with laughter. 

When they had finally called down, Dave got the idea to take stupid selfies. And so stupid selfies ensued. A lot of the pictures containing one or both of them laughing because it was dumb, them doing stupid trends like sticking their tongues out and trying to be cute, or doing duckfaces. Which only showed off Sollux' snakebites and Daves tongue piercing. The pair eventually just laid on the floor, working on a third bottle of wine and talking about personal stuff. Eventually Sollux rolled over and patted Daves cheek clumsily. 

"Y'know ttttthtrider, you're p cool. Liked for real an shit." Sollux slurred, Dave grinned lazily at him and reached over to pat Sollux' head.

"I like you to man. Like. Sprls T-W-ooohshit Captor is badassss." Dave laughed. Sollux offered him a somewhat drunk smile. 

"y'know. People seem to thonk ai'm into KK. But. I mean. He's kind of an asshole y'feel?" He moved so his head was on Daves stomach. The guy nodded and patted Sollux' face. 

"Teeeeeelllll me about it twinbee." Dave yawned. 

"But I'm actually kinda really super into you strider." Sollux rambled. Looking up at Daves face. Dave lifted his head to look down at his roommate and raise an eyebrow.

"Was is the shades or the badassery?" Dave grinned drunkenly. 

"Oh fuck me if I knos." Sollux mutered Dave giggled helplessly before he sat up and got Sollux to do the same. 

"Now is the part where you're supposed to kiss me or something I guess." Sollux yawned. Puckering his lips in an exafurated way. Dave laughed and pecked him on the lips. Before they were both kissing each other fiercely. It was nothing romantic. They were clumsy, Sollux licked Daves nose at one point. But it was satisfying for two lonely drunk guys with crushes on each other. Their only downfall happened to be when Daves tongue piercing got caught on one of Sollux' snakebites. They couldn't get disentangled without pain or anything. And of course. Being drunk, the idea of taking Sollux' lip piercing out never crossed their minds. After sufficient amounts of cursing and glaring. They texted Kanaya. She could help right? It was just a picture of them with 'HWLP' typed under it. She responded almost instantly. And within ten minutes. The tall woman was walking into their kitchen. An amused and slightly annoyed look on her face. 

"I'm not going to ask." She stated, the tone of amusement tinting her voice as she knealt beside the pair and took Sollux' lip piercing out, then put it back in for him when they were free again. 

"Don't forget to do the saltwater thing both of you." She reminded. Her eyes skimming around the kitchen for a moment. 

"And, buy some condoms before you get drunk next time. Okay boys?" She sighed. They both melted into laughter.

"Yeah KY we'll get some fuckin-" both of them giggled and leaned on each other. "Handcuffs and shit too." She left them hiccuping and giggling on the floor. Rolling her eyes at the two. 

Eventually Dave and Sollux passed out tangled up in each other. And woke groaning the next morning. Dave managed to make coffee while Sollux laid on the floor. Squinting at his phone. Flicking through the photos they had taken last night. And a video of them talking to each other. Vlog style. Both rosy-cheeked and grinning wildly. Dave tried to count Sollux' cute freckles. Which went something like 'oneeee deux, tres, D, fuck it. There are a couple bajillion.' Sollux grumbled and yawned before getting to his feet and rubbing his temple. Fucking A he was hungover. 

"Why do my nights always end in headaches?" Sollux complained as Dave handed him a mug of coffee. 

"Cause fuck you that's why. Now stop talking. Hurts." Dave strider was not a morning person. And had violent objections to anything anyone said before he had some coffee. 

So the two dweebs stood in their kitchen. Squinting in the sunlight and drinking too-hot coffee. 

"Aspirin?" Dave asked. Sollux nodded in agreement. And together they headed to the bathroom and downed some aspirin, before Dave ended up sitting on the edge of the tub, and Sollux on the counter. They eventually finished their coffee and ended up collapsing in Daves bed together to nap off the headache. Daves head tucked against his roommates neck and Sollux' arms folded loosely around him. It was kind of cute. But not really graceful. Dave drooled slightly and Sollux snored a little. But they were comfortable with sleeping with each other. 

When they woke up it was sleepy 'gmorning's and Sollux fumbling for his headache meds as Dave ran off. Announcing too loudly that he had to FUCKING PEE. 

They just spent the day in bed with each other. Occasionally exchanging tired kisses. They remembered last night. And both texted apologies to poor Kanaya for having to deal with their bullshit. Before they just alternated between napping and doing other various things that didn't require moving. 

~~~

It wasn't that much later that the two showed up to a Christmas party in (quite frankly) adorable Christmas sweaters. Everyone either teased or 'awe'd as the two shamelessly cuddled up on the couch and drank cocoa. Dave claimed that the cocoa was for ironic reasons. But they were both obviously enjoying themselves as people chattered happily and gifts were tossed around. The adults did secret Santa every year. 

Sollux ended up with a pair of bee-themed headphones, that weren't actually that tacky. He happily slung them around his neck while Dave opened a new scarf that he had been requesting. But instead of black. It was striped red and yellow. And Rose and Kanaya smirked at each other as Dave glared playfully at them. 

"You were always saying you're a gryffindoor Dave. Those are the colors after all." Rose shrugged. Putting on an innocent look. 

"I hate all of you." Dave muttered. Putting the scarf on anyways.


End file.
